


To Kill a Mood

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Goat Impression, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Minghao and Seokmin are enjoying a sweet moment, when Seokmin goes and ruins it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play off of To Kill a Mockingbird. It doesn't have anything to do with the story, but my sister and I thought it was funny!

Minghao woke with a start when his blankets were pulled off of him. He groaned and reached out blindly, searching for his missing covers. He flinched back when he made contact with warm skin, but placed it back when he heard familiar laughter.

“Seokminnie let me sleeeep~”

Seokmin laughed again, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Minghao leaned into the soft touch, sighing happily. He tugged on Seokmin’s arm, trying to get him to lay with him so he could go back to sleep.

“Nope, you gotta get up! We can sleep on the couch, but Seungcheol hyung doesn’t want any of us holed up in our rooms today. He even managed to get Jihoon hyung up and out of bed.”

Minghao frowned, but lifted his arms into the air. Trusting that Seokmin would realize that if he wanted him to get out of bed, he’d have to carry him out. Seokmin leaned down and allowed Minghao to wrap his arms around his neck, his own hands slotting under Minghao’s thighs, lifting him easily from the bed.

He buried his nose in Seokmin’s neck as he carried him carefully to the living room. He hummed happily when Seokmin laid down on the couch, settling Minghao onto his chest. Seokmin placed a kiss to Minghao’s head as he got comfortable, arms wrapping lightly around Minghao’s small waist. He could tell that Minghao was still sleepy, so he was content with being his human pillow for as long as he needed today.

Minghao was especially affectionate when he was tired, so it didn’t really surprise Seokmin that much when Minghao snuggled closer to him, pressing soft kisses to his neck. He could feel Minghao smiling against his skin, and his happy hums made it sound like he was purring. It was probably the most content Minghao had been in a while.

Minghao smiled happily against Seokmin’s skin. He knew he was being touchy, but why wouldn’t he be? He was sleepy and warm wrapped in the arms of the best boyfriend in the world, of course he was going to be touchy.

“Hey, do you wanna hear my kick ass goat impression?”

Before he could say anything, Seokmin had released a loud screeching sound, effectively ruining the silence.

Minghao groaned and sat up, slapping angrily at Seokmin’s chest.

“Whyyyyyy~ I was having such a good time too! You just had to go and ruin it didn’t you.”

Seokmin laughed as Minghao pouted and slapped at his chest. He tightened his arms and pulled Minghao back down on top of him. He huffed angrily.

“You’re the worst and I hate you.”

“You love me and you know it.”

Minghao scoffed as he settled back to where he was before, Seokmin’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he chuckled.

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think :3


End file.
